the amazing skill
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: Playing cards is kinda funny when you can use THAT skill.a lemyxstory for a change. yay.


**Playing cards**

by Daxin, dem Keks der Dunkelheit

_Warning: contains **boyxboy**, me saying this **I do not own Kh**- stuff and my bad english skills. Sue my englishteacher, or me because I am austrian, you can choose. Now: let's play cards!_

'Oh my god, Luxy!♥' Demyx wispered 'When did you get that good?! It's amazing.' Luxord took a look at the younger nobody and grinned: 'I practise everday, of course.' A slightly jeallous Demyx mumbled: 'Without telling me? That's mean.' he got up, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Luxord looked at him, very confused, and said while getting up too: 'Hey, I'm The Gambler of Fate, I'm supposed to be good.' 'But you guessed 29 cards, without looking at them. I also play cards, but I can't even finish a game of solitaire.' (You thought about something else, riiiiiight?! .)

He directly faced Luxord, eyes almost incredible big and still growing. 'Could you show me how, this is possible? sigh Pwease?' Defenceless, Number 10 turned around. These puppyeyes could make him do everthing. He took a deep breath, counted down from 10 and prepared for the worst.  
'Don't look into his eyes Luxord. You can make it!' mumbling he turned again. Focusing Demyx's nose he answered: 'No. Why should I? That's my element not yours. Just because your abilities end after summoning dancing waterclones of yourselve, I don't need to share my impressive skills with you.' The long sentence left him breathless with a shaking Demyx, who was sunken down next to the table again.

'I thought you were my friend meany. But you're just like the others, thinking I'm dumb and useless.' The sandbrown haired Nobody bit his lip, his voice almost burst from (inexistant) emotion. He was maybe unable to cry, but the memory of the painfull emotion was coming back into his mind.  
Luxord cursed quietly. 'Damn, that was too much.' Sighing, he sat back down next to the other blond. After some time, he decided to comfort Demyx a little, even if it would just shut him up for a while. The sobbing sounded unbearable to him. He carefully laid a hand on Demyx's shoulder, saying something like: 'Your not useless. Just uhm... different and uhm spezial. Yes, spezial. So, calm down, will you?'

The melodious nocturne looked up, blinking his tears away. Before Luxord knew what he was doing, Demyx hugged him tight, leaning his cheek on the older one's chest.  
'Why does it feel that warm? How come I even feel?' the Gambler thought, while he laid his hand on the other's back, slightly pulling him closer. A grinning Demyx looked up at him, using the puppyeyes (oh-oh) again, and asked: 'I'm spezial? How?' he snickered.  
Unable to answer, Luxord let go of him and looked away. 'Why did I have to say something so cheesy? A simple: That's not true would have also done it. No I just had to sound... different. Damn.' He hid how confused he felt behind his normal pokerface, but the big green-blue eyes seemed to x-ray every of his movements.

Less calm as normaly, Luxord collected his cards, hands slightly shaking. Now smiling again, Demyx watched him, the slightly tilted head resting in his hands. (God, that kid is moody.) 'Will you show it to me now, Luxy? Oh, thanx! The Smile spread all over his face.X could'nt help but notice that his superior looked quiet cute like that. He grinned. The boy also got an amazing skill. And he wanted it to be his. No matter how.  
'Right, I'll show you. But I have got one more thing to add.' He lifted his hand, until he could cup Demyx chin and drew him close. The M.N. blushed, whitch strangly seemed to make him look even more adorable than before. 'Wha.. what is it?' he asked, unable to hide how nervouse the other made him.

Still grinning, Luxord closed the gap between their faces, by pressing his lips agains Demyx's, who had turned bright red, but kissed back a moment later.  
When they finally broke it, the Gambler wispered: 'Show me how you can make these puppyeyes.' The dirty blond Nobody started to giggle. 'I don't think so. You'd look creepy, Luxy.' Luxord smirked. 'You really want to piss me of, don't you?' Squeeking, Demyx shook his head. (Trust me, you never-ever want to meet an angry Luxord. Honestly. :3)

But X already had other plans. He shot the melodious nocturne a death glare, that made him fall back terrified. Sliding over his shocked victim, Luxord purred (O.o): 'Too late. Prepare for your punishment.' he sounded like a giant panther/puma/... in each case like some kind of big, meat-eating cat. Hungry, big meat-eating cat, what, in fact, didn't help Demyx to relax.When their faces were only inches away from each other, he stopped and wispered :' First rule, always keep your pokerface. Got that?' The m.n. could feel the other's breath on his face while the slowly nodded, unable to answer.

Smirking, Luxord got of him immediatly, turning to face the table.'Allright then. If you allready know that, let's play cards,' (He can be so mean, don't you think? . But hey, I told ya about that)  
A slowly recovering Demyx watched him, his head alomst bursting from heat, while he waited for his brain to come back from it's trip to yaoiland. After some time, he finally managed to ask: 'What game?'

His mind seemed to have normalized. At least compared to the level Demyx thought the whole time. And his brain was still gone. Or at least farer away than usualy.

The Gambler of Fate did not seem to care. He shuffled his cards and answered grinning: ' My favourite one. It's called Strippoker. You know it, right?' While he nodded, IX decided that his brain should stay wherever it was for some time. Yaoiland sounded good and he wouldn't need it now...

End (or maybe not?)

Alright, I made it. Take this Mr. Hetze, my english is improving. Hope you all liked it. At least I did and now, I'd like to know how you liked it. Or how you hated it. Depends on you. (review plz)

Das Brot sagt jetzt: Tschöh!

-daxin out


End file.
